


Welcome Home

by anaxnet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I'm only good at writing when its making my characters suffer, fluff is unknown to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaxnet/pseuds/anaxnet
Summary: All I can write at this point is just small drabbles oops I'll move up to longer things eventually.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> All I can write at this point is just small drabbles oops I'll move up to longer things eventually.

Mikaela didn’t regret the choice she made, she would never. How anyone would love those creatures was beyond her. They were weak, clueless about who had created them. Her thoughts were interrupted by her brothers shouting. Right… he was forced to watch her banishment. Her eyes meet his as a flutter of panic filled her throat.

 She never meant to hurt him, never meant for him to see this happen. His eyes held hurt in them as he pleaded for her forgiveness. Mikael had always been the good between the two of them, always the one to smile no matter what. Mikaela simply closed her eyes trying to tune everyone out. The blade made contact with her back for a moment before she took a deep breath. She wasn’t prepared for the icy hot pain to rush after her hands turned into first.

  Mikaela must have blacked out for a moment before she felt cool tile beneath her. Cold hands were on her face as a sob finally escaped her mouth. A cloth swept over her back as the arms moved to hold her still. The stench of blood filled the air as soothing words were spoken into her ear. The voice made her realize it was her father “welcome home” was the only thing he spoke before the silence filled the room again.

What a welcome home gift this was


End file.
